


Survivors

by ThePinkTeenager



Series: Rising From the Ashes [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Rebuilding, Screenplay/Script Format, shallow valley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkTeenager/pseuds/ThePinkTeenager
Summary: After two apocalypses, the human race consists of a few hundred people struggling to survive in an irradiated valley. Their attempts at rebuilding are threatened by internal strife and a mysterious threat from outside.
Series: Rising From the Ashes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201262





	Survivors

_ Shallow Valley, two weeks after the fire. Emori and Miller are attaching a plank of wood to a house. Murphy walks by.  _

Murphy: “Hi, how are things going?”

Emori: “Not bad. We’re trying to fix this wall.” 

Murphy: “Yes, I see that.” 

Miller: “Hey Murphy, how about you stop standing around doing nothing and go bang some wood?” 

Murphy: “I don’t think so.” 

Emori: “Fine, but there’s still a giant hole in our roof. Unless you want to have a slippery floor the next time it rains, I suggest you fix it.” 

Murphy: “Fine.” 

_ Murphy leaves. Jackson appears with something in his hand.  _

Jackson: “Need a pair of pliers?”

Miller: “No thanks, honey.” 

Jackson: “I’ll just leave them in the tool box, then.” 

_ Jackson drops the pliers in a nearby box and leaves.  _

* * *

_ Meanwhile, Clarke, Madi, Bellamy, and Indra are having a meeting outside.  _

Indra: “It could take months to rebuild the village.” 

Madi: “So we keep working at it until it’s finished.” 

Bellamy: “What about my sister and Diyoza?”

Indra: “Still no sign of them.” 

Bellamy: “We’ve searched the entire village and most of the woods. There aren't many other places they could be.”

Clarke: “How about you get a search party and search the rest of the woods?”

Bellamy: “Today?”

Clarke(nods): “You can start the search tomorrow morning.” 

Bellamy: “Can you go with me?”

Clarke: “No, Madi and I need to stay here and run things.” 

Indra: “I knew giving you my position was the right choice.” 

Bellamy: “I’ll see who I can round up, then.” 

Clarke: “Wait.” 

Bellamy: “What?”

_ Clarke grabs two pieces of paper off the table. _

Clarke: “You might need these.” 

_ Bellamy looks at the papers. One is a sketch of his sister’s face; the other depicts Diyoza’s.  _

Bellamy: “Thanks.” 

* * *

_ In the mechanic shop, Raven is fixing a solar panel. Emori comes in.  _

Emori: “What are you doing?” 

Raven: “Fixing this solar panel. Fire damage can really screw up electrical systems. What are you doing here?”

Emori: “Getting more nails. I didn’t realize we’d use so many.” 

Raven: “You know, it’s amazing that you even have solar panels here in the first place.” 

Emori: “You can thank Murphy for that. He remembered seeing solar panels on his way to the City of Light. He took a group there to get the panels and take them here. It was the last time anybody went into the wasteland.” 

Raven: “Which means these things are at least 150 years old. No wonder they need so much maintenance.” 

_ Asher runs into the shop. _

Asher: “Mom!”

Raven: “Yeah?”

Asher: “Clarke wants you.”

* * *

_ Clarke’s house. Clarke is waiting inside when Raven and Ashe _ r come in.

Raven: “Hey, what’s going on?”

Clarke: “It’s almost dinnertime.” 

_ The kitchen. Clarke is chopping vegetables while Raven throws meat into a pot.  _

Clarke: “Rabbit. One of Madi’s favorites.” 

Raven: “I can’t believe we’re eating the last rabbits on Earth.”

Clarke: “We’re really not, since they’re breeding like…”

Raven: “Rabbits.”

Clarke: “Yup. Maybe you can get Asher to try some.” 

_ Raven smiles. Clarke walks over to the pot and puts the chopped vegetables in.  _

Raven: “Clarke?”

Clarke: “Yeah?”

Raven: “There’s something I never told you about Asher.” 

Clarke: “It’s been over a year since I met Asher; I know everything I need to know about him.” 

Raven: “You don’t know who his dad is.” 

Clarke: “Neither do you.” 

Raven: “Actually, I do. I found some old genetic testing equipment on the ring. It still worked, believe it or not.” 

Clarke: “What did you find?” 

Raven: “A bunch of mutations he got from me. Most of them are harmless, thankfully. No genetic time bombs that we need to worry about. Unless, God forbid, he gets my mother’s alcoholism.” 

Clarke: “You’re not an alcoholic.”

Raven: “Doesn’t mean I couldn’t have become one. Anyway, you don’t care about that. What you want to know is Asher’s paternity.” 

Clarke: “And?” 

Raven: “It’s Finn.” 

Clarke: “Son of a spacewalker.” 

Raven: “Ha. In all seriousness, Finn never went on a spacewalk. I did, and he pretended it was him so I wouldn’t get floated. It was his idea, though.” 

Clarke: “That sounds like Finn.” 

Raven: “You know, even if I didn’t do the DNA test, I might’ve known that Finn was his dad. There are some things he does… like the other day, he looked at me with a little smile and said, ‘why so serious, Mom?’”

Clarke: “‘Why so serious?’ That sounds like Finn, all right.” 

_ Madi enters the room.  _

Madi: “Clarke, is the soup done?”

Clarke: “Not quite.” 

Madi: “Okay.”

_ Madi leaves the room.  _

* * *

_ Later. Everyone(including Hope) is outside, eating Clarke’s soup and chattin _ g. 

Raven: “Abby would’ve loved this.”

_ Suddenly, Jackson punches Murphy. _

Jackson: “Why didn’t you save her?”

Murphy: “What are you talking about?”

Jackson: “I saw you run past her house during the fire.” 

Murphy: “I didn’t know she was in it! Jesus!”

Madi: “Enough.”

_ Silence.  _

Madi: “Punching Murphy won’t bring Abby back. Stop fighting and enjoy your food.” 

_ Murphy and Jackson go back to eating. _

* * *

_ The next morning. Bellamy and Echo are walking through the village, carrying backpacks. Eden sees them. _

Eden: “Where are you going?”

Echo: “We’re looking for Octavia and Diyoza?”

Eden: “Can I go with you? I’m a good searcher.” 

Bellamy: “Sure, if it’s okay with your mom.”

_ Eden flinches, then runs into her house.  _

Eden: “Niylah! Can I go with Bellamy and Echo to look for the missing?”

Niylah: “Sure, just be careful.” 

_ Eden turns around. _

Eden: “She says I can go.” 

Bellamy: “Let’s go, then.” 

_ Bellamy, Echo, and Eden head for the woods. _

* * *

_ Meanwhile, Clarke has a situation in the village. There’s a noisy crowd in the streets.  _

Clarke: “what’s going on?”

Gaia: “They found the man who started the fire.” 

_ Clarke and Gaia fight their way past angry people to see the suspect. He is in the center of the crowd, between Indra and Miller. His hands and feet are tied up.  _

Random Guy: “He should be burned at the stake!”

Clarke(loudly): “Nobody is being burned at the stake! We just had a fire like, two weeks ago!” 

Random Guy 2: “Kill her!” 

Indra: “QUIET!”

_ The crowd goes silent.  _

Indra(to Clarke): “This man was seen pouring gasoline on a house and lighting it with a torch.” 

Clarke: “What’s his name and reason?”

Tied Up Guy: “My name is McFarley. You stole the valley from us. Now you should die!”

Clarke(to Miller and Indra): “Lock him up.” 

_ Miller and Indra grab the man and take him away. Clarke addresses the crowd.  _

Clarke: “Everybody back to work!”

* * *

_ Clarke’s living room. Clarke is discussing the event with Madi and Indra.  _

Madi: “Why did he wait a whole year to do it?”

Indra: “As far as we know, he was working with a group of dissenters. I don’t know why that particular time and place was chosen.” 

Clarke: “So it was planned?”

Indra: “It appears so.” 

Madi: “What are we going to do with him?”

Clarke: “We’ll have to execute him.” 

Madi: “Clarke, no. We agreed that the approval of all four leaders is needed to execute someone.” 

Clarke: “Madi, we don’t know if Diyoza’s even alive. We can’t just wait forever.” 

Madi: “What about Bellamy? You wouldn’t execute someone if he didn’t want you to.” 

Clarke: “Fine. We’ll wait until Bellamy comes back. Keep him locked up until then.”

* * *

_ The woods. Echo and Eden(who’s holding the papers) are looking around when they hear Bellamy screaming. The two women stop and run toward the sound. Bellamy is being dragged away very quickly; only his legs, feet, and lower back are visible. Echo and Eden run after him, but they can’t catch up. Eventually, they reach the edge of the woods. Bellamy disappears behind the gorge.  _

Eden: “Now we have three missing people.” 

Echo: “The last time I was here, the trees didn’t go all the way to the gorge.” 

Eden: “They’ve been growing farther with time. That means more land for us.” 

Echo: “Do you think the other two are in the wasteland, too?”

Eden: “Maybe. Let’s search this part of the woods first.”

* * *

_ The village. Raven is repairing the wall. Asher and Jordan are near her. Asher goes over to her and holds out his hand.  _

Asher: “Mom, I found a nail.” 

_ Raven turns around and picks up the nail. _

Raven: “Thanks, Asher. I was looking for one.” 

Jordan: “Why does he have a mom and I don’t?”

Raven: “Listen, Jordan, I know you’re upset about your dad. I am too. But we need to put this house back together.” 

Jordan: “I’ve been sleeping on the floor in your living room for two weeks!” 

Raven: “Sorry about that. Abby’s bed burned in the fire.” 

_ Murphy walks by.  _

Raven: “Hey Murphy, can you help me fix the wall?”

Murphy: “No.” 

Raven: “Let me rephrase that: Fix the damn wall, Murphy.” 

Murphy: “It’s your wall.” 

Raven: “Murphy, I have two boys living in my house, one of which isn’t even mine. The least you could do is board up the hole in the wall.” 

Murphy: “Fine, I’ll do it.” 

_ Murphy picks up a board, hammer, and nails. He then puts the board against the wall and hammers a nail into it.  _

Murphy: “What do you think happened to Diyoza and Octavia?”

Raven: “Well, seeing as Hope is still here, I’d say Diyoza was taken by force.”

Murphy: “Or she died and we haven’t found her body.” 

Raven: “In which case we’d have yet another orphan.” 

Jordan: “You could adopt her.” 

Raven: “I already have a kid.” 

Jordan: “I meant Murphy.” 

Murphy: “A nine-month-old baby with no mother? I think I’ll pass on that one.” 

Asher: “Can I see Hope?”

Raven: “Sure, once we get this wall fixed.”

* * *

_ Later that day. Clarke, Madi, Gaia, and Lily are in Clarke’s living room. Madi is petting a dog.  _

Clarke: “You really like Daffodil, don’t you?”

Madi: “Yup.”

Lily: “Can she do any tricks?”

Madi: “A few. Watch this.”  _ turns to dog.  _ “Daffodil, spin.”

_ Daffodil turns all the way around. _

Madi: “Other way.” 

_ Daffodil spins the other wa _ y.

Madi: “Good girl!”  _ turns to Lily. _ “I just taught her this one a few days ago.” 

Lily: “She’s just like my dog!”

Clarke: “Say what you want about the bunker, but it didn’t just save people.” 

_ Gaia points to a drawing next to Madi. _

Gaia: “What’s this?”

Madi: “I got bored during math class.” 

_ Gaia turns to Clarke. _

Gaia: “She’s drawing memories that aren’t her own.” 

Clarke: “They’re probably from other commanders. Let me look at them.” 

_ Clarke looks at the drawings. One is of a young boy sitting in the Commander’s throne. Another is of the Mount Weather door, with Clarke standing in front of it. A third is of Aden sparring.  _

* * *

_ The woods. Echo and Eden still haven’t found the missing people. To make things worse, somebody has planted a hallucinogen in the woods. Echo sees Roan and the original Echo. Eden sees a sickly woman.  _

Woman: “You can’t save them, Eden. Just like you couldn’t save me.” 

Eden(scream-crying): “Noooo!” 

_ Echo and Eden shoot at three fully suited guys running past them. They inspect the bodies, but don’t find much.  _

* * *

_ In the meantime, Murphy, Emori, Miller, and Raven are at an outdoor table which is apparently functioning as a bar. Murphy explains that he’s upset that he didn’t save Abby. Emori tries to comfort him, saying he didn’t know she was in danger. Suddenly, Jordan shows up.  _

Raven: “Jordan, what are you doing here?” 

Jordan: “Looking for you. Asher and I kinda broke a gate.” 

Raven: “Can this wait?”

Jordan: “I guess.” 

Murphy: “You know, Jordan, your dad used to make moonshine. Stuff was pretty good.” 

Emori(hushed): “Don’t mention his dad!”

Murphy: “Sorry.” 

Jordan: “Emori, what does your real hand look like?”

_ Emori unwraps her hand, revealing large, disfigured fingers. Jordan holds out his own malformed, nearly fingerless hand and touches hers.  _

Jordan: “Cool.”

_ Jordan turns to Raven.  _

Jordan: “Raven, are you going to fix the gate?”

Raven: “Sure, but don’t wake me up super early again. I need my eight hours.”

Jordan: “You have a six-year-old.” 

Raven: “Exactly.” 

_ A fight breaks out between several drunk guys.  _

Emori: “We should get out of here.”

Murphy: “I agree.” 

_ The four leave the bar. _

* * *

_ Back in Clarke’s house, Clarke, Madi, and Indra are deciding whether or not to execute McFarley.  _

Indra: “What would Bellamy and Diyoza say?”

Clarke: “Diyoza would probably say kill that son of a bitch. Bellamy… might not agree with her.” 

_ Madi giggles.  _

Clarke: “I hope Bellamy comes back before we have to decide for him.” 

Indra: “The valley is only so big, and he’s searched most of it.” 

Madi: “Indra’s right. It’ll take Bellamy maybe two days to search the rest of the woods, and he knows they wouldn’t go into the wasteland.” 

Clarke: “Of course.” 

_ Suddenly, Gaia rushes in. _

Gaia: “There’s a riot in the bar.” 

_ Without question, the other three get up and leave the house. _

* * *

_ It turns out that the bar fight escalated into a full-scale riot.  _

Clarke: “STOP!”

_ Nothing happens.  _

Clarke: “I said STOP!”

_ Still no reaction from the crowd. Clarke goes to the bartender.  _

Clarke: “Do you have a bucket of very cold water?”

Bartender: “Yup.” 

_ The bartender goes inside and comes out with a bucket of water. Clarke takes the bucket.  _

Clarke: “Thank you.”

_ Clarke goes outside, stands on the table, and throws the water at the rioters. They finally stop.  _

Clarke: “Go home.” 

_ The crowd disperses. Clarke gets down from the table.  _

Bartender: “Drunk bastards.” 

Clarke: “I agree. Here’s your bucket.” 

Bartender: “Thanks.” 

_ Later, Madi tells Clarke about losing her mother, who died in Madi’s arms after Praimfaya. Clarke insists she’s fine, though she really isn't. Then Murphy shows up.  _

Murphy: “Hey guys, there’s a crap-ton of people trying to get McFarley.” 

Clarke: “I’ll deal with it.” 

_ Sure enough, there is a mob of people trying to break into McFarley’s cell. In the crowd, Clarke finally loses it and lashes out at random people, causing numerous bruises. She then gets a ladder, climbs onto a nearby roof, and addresses the crowd.  _

Clarke: “We are the last of the human race. This place, this beautiful yet dangerous place, is our only refuge. We did not survive two apocalypses just to be wiped out by a criminal with a torch and a can of gasoline. If we are to survive, we must act as one people. We’ve all made mistakes. Tomorrow, McFarley will die for his.” 

* * *

_ The woods. Echo and Eden are still searching for Bellamy.  _

Eden: “We’ve looked everywhere!” 

Echo: “Well, they have to be somewhere. They couldn’t have just disappeared.” 

Eden: “They could’ve gone into the wasteland.”

_ Echo looks at her _ .

Eden: “Think about it: we saw Bellamy get dragged past the gorge. Maybe Diyoza and Octavia are there, too.” 

Echo: “Have you ever been in the wasteland?”

Eden: “No.” 

Echo: “Then you wouldn’t know how dangerous it is. There’s no food, no water…”

Eden: “We have our own.” 

Echo: “It’s late; let’s do it in the morning.”

_ Eden extends her hand.  _

Eden: “Together?”

_ Echo grabs her forearm. _

Echo: “Together.” 


End file.
